Golden Sun: Walking Away, Letting Go
by Princess Viv
Summary: A sad oneshot fic from Jenna's point of view. Mia and Isaac are together, but someone else had to give her love up for him for their happiness, and it's hard not to cry... Please review! Mudshipping. Must be changed due to no song fics allowed.


_Princess Viv: Yeah, me again, back with another fic. This is a one-shot. Please read and review. It's kind of sad. Based on the song, "Have You Ever" by S Club 7. I dunno what made me write this…Hope everyone understands what's going on…you'll have to guess the characters, but I can tell you that it's Mudshipping (Isaac/Mia), and a certain fiery, female, fire adept's point of view…_

_AND I AM NOT A FAN OF S CLUB 7, GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. Damn that fact._**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**Golden Sun: Walking Away, Letting Go**

I felt the tears flow down my cheeks as I watched the scene. The two of them were standing there, kissing, oblivious to the world.

**_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away_**

**_  
Though you think it's over _**

**_  
Knowing there's so much more to say_**

**_  
Suddenly the moment's gone_**

**_  
And all your dreams are upside down_**

**_  
You just want to change the way the world goes round_**

I walked away, my heart beating twice as fast, my legs moving quickly, silently. I knew this would happen. I kept telling myself this would happen.

I knew breaking up with him would end up this way. My reaction was inevitable. But I had to let go. What's the point in dating someone who has his heart for someone else? So I told him. I knew. He was worried about me. I told him to just go to the one he really loved. If we'd stayed together, we'd be living a lie, I told him. I didn't want to be with someone who thought he loved me, but didn't. So we both accepted the fact.

He told her today. Right now. I knew I shouldn't have been there. But I went anyway. And it hurt. It hurt a lot.

**_Tell me_**

**_  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody_**

**_  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry_**

**_  
Can't you see?_**

**_  
That's the way I feel, about you and me... baby_**

**_  
Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking?_**

**_  
Looking down the road you should be taking_**

**_  
I should know..._**

**_  
Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go_**

I never knew letting someone you love go was this hard. It hurt my heart so much. Seeing him with one of my best friends. But it was for the best. As long as he was happy, so was I.

**_Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together_**

**_  
Back in your arms where I belong_**

**_  
Now I've finally realised _**

**_  
It was forever that I've found_**

**_  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round_**

But what's this? Tears. One by one, they fell down from my eyes, obscuring my view of the path. I choked silently. Why was I crying? I shouldn't be. I should be happy…

It's because I never told him how much I felt for him. These strong feelings I had. Now the chance is gone.

**_Tell me_**

**_  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody_**

**_  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry_**

**_  
Can't you see?_**

**_  
That's the way I feel... about you and me... baby_**

**_  
Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking?_**

**_  
Looking down the road you should be taking_**

**_  
I should know..._**

**_  
Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go_**

I walked away, emotions on fire. My mind calling him silently. But I knew I would never get a reply.

**_  
I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels_**

**_  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see?_**

**_  
Even though the moments gone I'm still holding on somehow_**

**_  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round_**

****

I cry… I wish I wouldn't. Don't look back, just go, just leave, just get out of here…**_  
  
Tell me_**

**_  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody_**

**_  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry_**

**_  
Can't you see?_**

**_  
That's the way I feel, about you and me, baby_**

**_  
Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking?_**

**_  
Looking down the road you should be taking I should know_**

**_  
(I should know...)_**

**_  
Cause I loved and lost the day I let_**

Goodbye. I will always love you. Forever.

**_Yes I loved to lost the day I let_**

**   
  
_Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go........._**

__

* * *

_Princess Viv: I feel evil doing this…Poor Jenna…_

_Please review!! Tell me what you think!_


End file.
